The Ice Rescue
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Mya and Storm have an icy adventure


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mya was enjoying the beautiful snow and the new atmosphere. She was enjoying being with the centaurs more and more. Storm had really been a great friend to her.

"This place is truly wonderful," she said, now walking through the beautiful snow. She was aware that the elders still didn't like her very much, but now some of the other centaurs were acting as if they did want to be her friend. But she was torn from her thoughts by a scream! Startled, she ran towards the screaming and wailing and saw a young foal centaur was trapped on a sheet of ice in the lake.

"Help!" it squealed.

"I-I'm coming!" Mya said, now looking for something to help. She saw a vine attached to an old tree and quickly wrapped it around herself. She was hoping to lead the youngster to safety.

Mya slowly walked out onto the ice and she was doing well because she was much lighter than the others. But the young foal began panicking and rearing up.

"No! Please don't rear up! That will make it worse!" Mya pleaded.

"Help! Help!" the foal continued to scream. It then galloped towards Mya and that was the last straw. The ice under them gave way and broke in pieces, causing she and the foal to go tumbling into the water.

Mya screamed loud in terror! Her screams were much higher, louder, and stressed than the baby and as she and the baby were washed downstream, her screams rode on the wind.

Storm was just talking to some elders when his ear perked up. He was quiet for a moment when he heard the faint cry of the foal.

"What is that?" he said, now turning towards the north.

"What is what?" an elder asked.

"Storm please concentrate," an elder fussed.

"Listen! I hear something!" Storm said, now straining to hear more. But at that moment, he heard Mya's scream and it sounded like it was getting weaker. "MYA!"

And with that, Storm thundered out and the elders followed after him. Storm sniffed the air, unable to get a clear scent because of all the snow, but he was following her cries. It wasn't long before he galloped to the edge of the river and saw Mya trying to hold onto the foal, but the ice water was causing her to develop hypothermia. Her light skin was now turning blue!

"SHE'LL DROWN!" Storm said, now jumping into the water and swimming at her. The river was strong and carrying them away fast. Even a centaur was no match for a running and rampaging river. Storm struggled to keep his head above the water, but he was going to save Mya. "I-I'M COMING!"

Mya turned and stretched a hand to him, feeling herself going under and making Storm scream in terror. He swam even faster and grabbed her arm as she went under and he grabbed the foal under his other arm.

"Mya…Mya can you hear me?!" Storm panicked, now using all of his strength to climb on a rock. Mya looked at him weakly and then closed her eyes. "GET HER BACK TO THE VILLAGE! NOW!"

And with that, Storm and the others began galloping back to the village at high speed. The others yelled in concern as Storm handed the freezing foal and girl to the caretakers. They were even more concerned because Storm himself was freezing and his chest was now developing icicles. Once he gave Mya and the foal to them, Storm's eyes rolled back and he fell with a loud thud into the snow.

"STORM!" An elder screamed.

"GET HIM IN! NOW!" Another panicked.

"See! He tried saving her and almost got himself killed!" Another complained as they took him in the room for the healing elders to see him.

A few hours later…

Storm was slowly opening his eyes when he saw that Mya and the foal were still out cold. Mya was still looking blue!

"Oh Mya," he said, now crawling over and rubbing his face against hers and nuzzling her. The foal slowly opened its' eyes and marveled as Storm placed gentle kisses on her face. "Wake up dear one." Mya's face was slowly turning to normal with each kiss and the foal noticed.

"Storm…are you magic?" the foal asked in wonder.

"I am capable of a few things little one," Storm smiled gently, now turning and seeing Mya's eyes slowly open. Her face blushed as she saw Storm leaning over her and grinning at her.

"S-Storm," she said. "W-What happened?"

"You almost drowned Mya. Luckily I made it in time. What were you doing in the middle of the ice river?" Storm asked.

"She saved me. I was trapped on an ice patch trying to make it across the river and she tried to save me," the foal jumped in.

Storm then looked at Mya with admiration. "How brave of you."

"I-I just couldn't let him die," Mya said, now feeling her face was very warm. "Why does my face feel so hot?"

"Well, it could be because you're blushing and I also had to share some of my warmth with you," he smiled, now pressing a kiss on her nose making her turn away shyly. But she turned back and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Storm for saving me. You are the best friend I have ever had," she cooed in his ear.

"You are more than welcome." He lilted smoothly, now turning and ruffling the hair of the foal, making it giggle. He then nuzzled Mya in her neck and gave her neck a small lick.

"H-Hey! What was that for?" she giggled.

"Why grooming of course," he smirked deviously, now pinning her down again and gently licking her neck.

Some of the elders were watching from the window and heard everything.

"She tried to save a foal," one said.

"Why does Storm care so much for the human?" one asked.

"Because maybe this human brings more to the table than we thought and right now only Storm can see it," another answered.

"Bring what to the table?!" another asked.

"Well…friendship for one, loyalty, and maybe…something even more. Something that only Storm knows about," another one smiled, now walking away and chuckling as they heard Storm begin to "groom" Mya by nibbling her neck and her ears. Mya could only laugh and chuckle as Storm leaned over her. The island was starting to feel more than just a place. Storm was making it feel more like home every day.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
